One Will For You And Me
by AllenReed15
Summary: *Spoilers for the manga* Oz learns exactly what it is that he has been all along, he is broken inside and nothing can fix him. His eyes have long since lost there shine, the only one that can save the young chain from himself shot him. Can things ever be the same, can they be fixed?


One Will For You And Me

By:Allen Reed

_Oz leaned back against the tree, watching the raven haired male and Alice tease and taunt each other as they always did. The sun shone down on the bright, green grass field, birds could be heard cheerfully chirpping. All was well and calm in the lives of Oz,Alice, and Gilbert. "I am really lucky….to have Alice here right? And Gil, even after all the time I spent in the abys and he was still there waiting for me when I returned." He mumbled softly to Break who was enjoying his lolli pop and focusing on peeling the bark from a nearby tree. He looked up from Oz to the other two and gave a large grin "I would say so, and you should be greatful for Sharon and myself! Without us, where on heavens would you be?" He joked as he withdrew his attention once more, but only for a moment before he muttered o the blonde. "Oz, remember this feeling right now. There will come a time when you may need to remember that you, yourself are right here and happy." Oz gave Break a rather questioning look but did as he was told, glancing back over just in time to feel the Raven headed girl collide with him, thumping to the ground in a tangled mess. "Oz! Dammit you bloody rabbit this is why you should be more careful!" Cried out Gil as he stooped next to his precious master and looked over him worriedly, making sure there were no bruises or marks. Oz let out a laugh and motioned for the other to calm since he was fine as Alice tackled Gil back to the ground and promptly bit him. Watching the two continue there arguing he smiled"Yeah Break, I am happy and know it, this is all I need."_

The memory flashed through his head as Oz clutched B-Rabbits scyth tighter in his hands, his eyes remaining stotic while his mind cried out for her. "Alice! Alice please! Make this stop, please!" He kept repeating the silent plea, wanting her to show him that this was not real. That he was just the same old Oz, the Oz that could sit back and be amused by even the smallest little thing, the Oz that would bully is Young Servant when he was younger but was never hateful to him. The human Oz, not this thing that he was. Not a chain, not a murderer, not a thing borrowing a body that did not even belong to himself, not something that had just doomed the human race to sink into the abyss. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He cried out as Jack snaked his arms around Oz's neck from behind, his grip on the scyth tightening he he tried to shove the other away. Jack let out a laugh and spoke, his voice fully of mental joy "Don't be so sad Oz-kun! Don't you see what you have just helped accomplish!? Because of you she won't be lonley anymore! I can see her now….I can see Lacie!" The voice echoed in his mind as Gil appeared in front of him. Looking up at the other with wide eyes he cried out. "G-gil! I am sorry! I didn't know what I was doing, forgive me please!"

"Gil, please don't ha-!"

"Shoot Him Gilbert." The shot rang through the air, followed bu a silence and then the loud thump of Oz's body hitting the ground. No one moved a muscle, all was still as the wind began to pick up a bit, the first to break the frozen scene was Alice. Crying out as she rushed forward, falling to her knees beside Oz and pressing her hands to the heavily bleeding wound, eyes widening as blood seeped through the clothing and staining her once white gloves. "O-oz! Gilbert! What have you done! He has helped you and you shot him!" She glared at him through tear filled eyes as she clung to Oz, stopping her rant as she noticed her arms did not look right. Glancing down she saw her entire body was see through."You need to go now Alice." Oz's frail voice whispered to the girl, she attempted to clutch to him tighter but felt him slipping through her fingers. "N-no! Oz! Don't do this, please, stop it Oz!" And with that she was gone, leaving Oz laying there with the joy and life torn from his eyes and a stunned Gilbert staring down as he began to take in what it was he had just done.


End file.
